Kamen Cure: Wizard
by jxz
Summary: Nozomi returns to her town, just in time to help her friends against the Phantoms. but she isn t going to fight as Cure Dream. she is going to defeat the Phantoms, as Kamen Cure Wizard!


in the past, Magic and Technology used to work together, in harmony. however, when the civilization evolved, the Magic was forgotten.

now, in these times, there are warriors, who uses the magic to fight against the darkness and evil. they are called "Pretty Cure".

... however, there´s one of those girls, who can use Magic and Technology to help those who have lost hope. she... is a Wizard.

three months. three months had passed since that solar eclipse happened, and a lot of people were missing. since then, very powerful and dangerous monsters had attacked the city. in that amount of time, Nozomi Yumehara, the leader of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5, was disappeared since the eclipse, and no one could find her. the other Cures, however, were still fighting against those creatures.

but they were stronger than the girls.

"Hurry up, Lemonade! we are close!" Cure Rouge called her partner, as they were after the police, pursuing one of those creatures, one who looked like a humanoid Wolf. the creature had attacked a park, and now he was chased by the Police and the two Cures to an abandoned factory.

once in the factory, one of the officers looked at the Cures, and attracted their attention. he had brown hair, and green eyes.

"oh, hello, Nazori!" Rouge said, as she reached the police officer."how are you?"

"i´m ok, Rouge. pursuing those creatures is getting me tired, though." Nazori said."and all of you?"

"we are ok, but Aqua and Mint were occupied, so they aren´t here." Lemonade said."and Dream..." she sighed, and continued."we haven´t found her yet."

"hey, don´t lose Hope!" Rouge declared."i know we will find her!"

"that´s true!" Nazori said."don´t lose hope!"

"You´ll better lose it!" the creature said, as it liberated some weird stones. it threw them to the Cures and the officers, and the rocks became rock and lava-like creatures, with notable horns in their faces.

"Wha-what are those?" Nazori asked.

"these are my Ghouls! attack!" the creature said. the Ghouls attacked the policemen, and the Cures.

"whatever these guys are, we´ll better take care of them!" Rouge declared. Lemonade nodded, and the two Cures attacked the Ghouls. however, though the creatures were weaker than a lot of creatures they used to fight, they were a lot of them, and they couldn´t fight with everyone also, the police 's bullets weren´t making any effect in the Ghouls and the Wolf.

"Fall into despair!" the wolf creature shouted, before howling, and slashing Rouge in her back, making her scream in pain. after that, the Wolf howled, creating a fire-ball, which impacted Lemonade and Nazori. meanwhile, the Ghouls were attacking the Police officers, and knocking them out. the Wolf grabbed Rouge´s face, ready to deliver the last blow. there was no hope.

and then, some bullets impacted the criature, which shrieked in pain, allowing Rouge to break free of the creature´s grasp, and help her friend.

_**PRETTY CURE, ROUGE FIRE!**_

with the attack, the Ghouls that were circling the Officers, Nazori and Lemonade, were destroyed. Rouge reached her friends.

"Lemonade! Nazori! are you ok?" the fire Cure asked.

"yes... only sightly burnt." Lemonade said.

"me too. no problem here." Nazori said. "but who could hurt that creature?"

"that would be me." a female voice was heard. the Cures and the police Officer turned to see who had talked. It was a pink-and-red-haired girl,, with two pigtails at each side of her head, each one of the colors in her head. while Lemonade and Rouge recognized who this girl was, the belt in her hips, with the design of a hand, with yellow trim, and her eyes, pink and red, made her look different. apart from that, she had a chain of rings, with rings of different colors. the girl had in her hand some kind of gun, with the design of the same hand of her belt.

"No...Nozomi?" Rouge asked, hoping to be right.

"yeah, it´s me." Nozomi said, as she shot more times to the Wolf, making him scream."sorry if i was lost, for a year, i had things to do."

"silver bullets... you... how could you hurt me?" the beast asked. then it saw the bare hand of the girl. it had a red Ruby cut Ring. "you... you are the Wizard of the rings!"

"Wizard?" Lemonade asked.

"so you know me? good." Nozomi said, as she put a ring in her right hand, with the design of the same hand in her belt and her gun." because you will know who destroyed you, Phantom." she passed her right hand with the ring in front of the belt.

_**DRIVER ON, PLEASE**_

the Belt transformed into a more technological version of itself, now silver, with the same yellow-trimmed hand. Nozomi pressed a button, and it turned the hand into it´s left side. the belt started singing:

_Shabadoobie Touch To Henshin_

"no.. NO!" the Panthom attacked, sending a fireball, directed to Nozomi, which seemed to impact the Cure.

however, another sound was heard.

_**FLAME, PLEASE!**_

_**HI, HI, HI, HI, HI!**_

From the flames, Nozomi was seen, but with a completely new attaire. From head to toe she was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed her form. The belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. Her chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly different. Her shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From her waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside and black on the outside. Her wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as her chest plate. Finally, her head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring she wore, sporting metal lines making it seem as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. Nozomi pointed the Phantom, and declared:

"It´s Showtime."

* * *

**_ok! remember when i said i was writting more Kamen Cure stories? well, here it is one of them!_**

**_now, before someone asks "why Nozomi, Miyuki/Love would be better" i chose Nozomi because her Cure Motif is Hope, so... that._**

**_well, i´m out! Peace!_**


End file.
